mileena's love
by miss-gleelover089
Summary: Find out if Mileena finds real love while living in the edenia palace! And will her renewed friendship last with her sister kitana!


Mileena's love

Find out if Mileena finds real love while living in the edenia palace! And will her renewed friendship last with her sister kitana!

Mileena was sitting in the edenia palace unsure that she even belong there after every thing that had happened with the emperor and her part in helping him try to take over all of the realms.

After shou khan was defeated by sgh, kitana and the other earth realmers, Mileena was sure that she would be defeated by her sister once and for all as punishment for all her evil doings.

But what happened next was far from what Mileena had expected as kitana had taken pity on Mileena seeing as she was her older half sister and believed that they should live as a family instead of being enemies as kitana had grown to love Mileena through out the years even after her sister was under shou khan's influence and quiet jealous of kitana.

At first Mileena was skeptical at taking kitana up on her offer as she thought it was a trap but seeing the sincerity in her sister's eyes and decided that she would take kitana up on her offer to be come edenian royalty.

As Mileena was sitting in her room one question was floating around in her head "why did kitana spear me after the death of our father, surely if it had been me I would have not have speared her" thought Mileena. As she was lost in thought Mileena heard a knock at her door and saw the person who was in her thoughts a minuet ago enter her room.

"Hello Mileena how are you this evening" asked her sister kitana

"Im fine why do you ask" Mileena questioned kitana

"Ok it's just that you've been in your room all afternoon, are you sure there is nothing bothering you? Answered kitana.

"No of course not" lied Mileena

"If you are sure then, I have actually come to your room to inform you that dinner is ready" replied kitana

If its ok with you I think I'll skip dinner it's been along day and all I want to do is sleep" Mileena sighed

"Well ok if that's what you want, ill keep some food in case your hungry later, have a good rest" said kitana and left the room.

As soon as kitana left the room she felt worried for her sister

"I hope Mileena is ok, maybe she is getting used to living in the palace with me and the others, she is not used to such kindness as her own room, I will give her some time to adjust to her new found freedom and to get used to being royalty" kitana thought as she made her down to the dining room for dinner with the others.

As soon kitana had left mileena she threw herself onto her bed in exhaustion. she tried to close her eyes to get some sleep but her head was filled with so many confusing thoughts that she just could not relax.

"this is not going to help just sitting in my room, i think i'll go for a walk around the palace to take in my new surroundings and to clear my head" mileena said to herself and of she went to explore the palace.

mileena wondered around the palace for hours looking at all the different rooms and places but one place caught her eye. it was a beautiful secret garden at the back of the palace it was covered in roses, lilies, forget-me-not and daisies it even had a waterfall and a path that lead to a little bench that you could sit on.

"wow this place is amazing, i wonder if anyone comes here its so beautiful" mileena said as walked to the little bench in the middle of the garden "this will be my place to come to now if i need alone time or time to think" mileena thought.

mileena spent a few hours in her new found secret garden. she lay among the flowers,walked through the pathway and even had a drink from the waterfall then lay on the little bench and gazed up at the stars thinking "this is the first time i have felt relaxed since coming to live with kitana".

it started to get dark and mileena decided that it was time to go back to palace. she walked along the path to the back door but had a feeling that she was being watched " i don't know why but i have a funny feeling that something or someone is watching me" mileena thought as she turned around to see if she could see any thing but nothing "hmm must of been my imagination" mileena said to herself as she made her way back to the castle.

while walking down the corridor to her room mileena thinks about the peaceful night in the secret garden "i really had a nice night tonight, im actually looking forward to tomorrow" mileena thought as she made it to her room.

once inside her room mileena then crawled into her bed and had her first peaceful nights sleep since arriving in the palace months ago.

ok so here's another of my stories

i hope you enjoy it

it will be a multi chapter story

so read and review plzzz

miss-gleelover-089


End file.
